


Bring Me to Life

by Vettelicious



Category: Banana Bus Squad, H2O Delirious - Fandom, H2OVanoss - Fandom, VanossGaming
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-06
Updated: 2016-04-06
Packaged: 2018-05-31 17:16:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,003
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6479218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vettelicious/pseuds/Vettelicious
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Can Evan help Jonathan face the world again......?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bring Me to Life

**Author's Note:**

> I'm used to writing for other Fandoms, but I have fallen in love with Vanoss and Delirious....they need to be explored! Hope you enjoy, I'm not sure how many chapters this will be....but we will see where it goes. Comments are welcome and please if you have any prompts then let me know.

It was the little comments, remarks made whilst they were playing, just words………. yeah sure words that sounded playful, teasing and, if Jonathan wasn’t going completely insane, on occasions flirtatious…. but Evan? No he was mistaken, Evan was straight, and even if he turned out to be anything other than straight he was completely out of Jonathan’s league. 

They had met several years ago playing Call of Duty, Jonathan remembered it well, as if it was yesterday…. the shy voice, the accent, the deep soft tones…. they had him melting…even back then. After that day they became instant friends, playing games every day and chatting on Skype every evening…talking about their dreams, YouTube channels, what they were going to do when they made it big, and all that time Jonathan kept his identity a secret, even after Evan begged him to turn on his web cam, he wouldn’t…...he couldn’t…...because ……well because he was ugly, he didn’t belong……and even though his best friend Luke, who had known him all his life, before and after the accident…... the moment that changed Jonathon’s life……. even though he told him he was still handsome…. told him if he was into men he would be into Jonathan……he didn’t believe him and he chose to hide away, become a recluse. 

Before the accident he had been a happy go lucky guy but he had known he was different from his friends from the first time he had had a crush on one of his teachers…his male teacher…...and that was the first hurdle he had to get over, telling his friends. His closest friends, Luke and Daniel were supportive and told him it made no difference to them, but others called him names, told him he was a fag…dirty, disgusting…and yeah Jonathan had kind of expected that…at least from some of them but what he hadn’t expected was the attack. 

He had been walking home from college…head in the clouds as usual…so he hadn’t seen the car driving directly at him…hadn’t seen it until it was too late. He felt the impact against his hip…. white hot pain shooting up though his leg and back, his body catapulted into the air and flung mercilessly onto the hard ground. He heard the crack as his hip connected with the unforgiving concrete and soggy sounding smack as his face followed shortly after. As Jonathan lay in the dust the last thing he heard was cruel laughter and venomous shouts of his attackers as they drove off leaving him to die in the road, but Jonathon was stronger than they or even he knew and he had managed to crawl towards his backpack laying a few feet from where he had fallen and to this day he doesn’t know how, can’t even remember but he had found his phone and called the one person he knew would come find him…Luke. 

They told Jonathan he was lucky…. he had survived and even though he was going to have to undergo surgery and intensive physiotherapy they were confident he was going to be able to walk again and because of the person he was he worked and sweated and pushed through all the pain until finally he was discharged, still on crutches but he had walked out under his own steam. So Jonathan was left with a permanent limp, pain in his hip and back and the scar…. the deep red ugly scar that traveled from just above his eye, down his left cheek to the top of his lip and then across his chin. Each time he looked in the mirror it was the only thing he could see…. his face was a mess. So he locked himself away from the world. Luke and Daniel visited, they would sit on Jonathan’s sofa watching episodes of Dragon Ball Z, drinking beers, playing games, screaming, laughing…it was good…. but Jonathan craved more. He found it somewhere that he loved to go, somewhere he could just be himself, where people didn’t know him, didn’t judge him…he found it online…. trolling noobs…. his hysterical manic laughter infectious …it was where he found himself again…where he became H2O Delirious…where he met Vanoss. 

But even after 2 years of Evan asking to see him...…begging Jonathan to trust him...to just let him in…. he still hid his identify from everyone…. but Evan wasn’t just anyone and his persistence was beginning to wear Jonathan down, his resolve failing, because if there was one thing he had learned about Evan was that he was genuine…a good man…kind and honest…and maybe it was the time to let himself go. Of course it had nothing to do with the fact that Jonathan was totally in love with the Canadian YouTuber. 

They had all just finished playing a new Gary’s Mod. Nogla, Moo, Mini and Tyler had said their good nights and left Evan and Delirious alone…it was a usual occurrence after most sessions. 

“Fuck man” Evan said…his voice filtering down through Jonathan’s headset, “when you fell off that roof I nearly died laughing…you’re such a goof Delirious!” 

“Yeah Yeah…always laughing at my mistakes! I’ll get you next time Owl…. I’ll grab you and then Ughhhhhh…. pull you down!” 

Evan smiled at his friend’s enthusiasm, he never failed to make him laugh….it was the one thing he loved most about Jonathan. 

A sudden high pitch squeal interrupted Evans thoughts followed by a loud, “Fuuuckkkkk!!” 

“Hey Delirious, you OK?” Evan asked frowning to himself 

“Fuck, yeah I’m OK…. just stood on something spikey!!” 

“Ummmm…spikey?” Evan inquired, trying to imagine what could have gotten under Jonathan’s foot. 

“Yeah spikey…. I don’t know what it is……” Jonathan’s voice dimmed a little as he bent down under his desk to check out what had caused the pain. Just then Evan sneezed…loudly…. right into Jonathan’s headphones. BANG…. a loud thud and clatter followed by a sting of “fuck fuck fuck…shittttt….” Filled Evans headphones, 

“Shit Jon are you OK?” 

Evan listened…all he could hear were little whimpers and groans……. 

“Jon…. Jon…. Delirious…speak to me!” 

“Fuck Evan” Jonathan’s voice crackled down the line….” I nearly took my god damn head off …you scared the absolute shit outta me!” 

“Aww I’m sorry…. will you forgive me?? Please….” 

“Owl man you owe me big time…. but …. I forgive you. Shit I have a bump on my head!” 

“Jonathan…. let me see it…I wanna make sure you’re OK” 

OK so it wasn’t the most original plan Evan had to concede but this might just work…. maybe …just maybe …he could get his best mate to turn his webcam on. 

He heard a click, his computer screen flickering and then…. there he was Jonathan, after 2 years of begging… there he was…looking slightly confused and a little dazed…but there…on his screen and Evan couldn’t fill his senses enough…. couldn’t etch every line, every detail quickly enough into his memory in case Jonathon changed his mind. 

“So H2O, my name is Evan…it’s nice to finally meet you!” 

Jonathan rubbed his hand slowly over the back of his head, his short dark hair messed up slightly from the movement…and stared back at Evan…. He was suddenly shy.... suddenly filled with horror at the fact he had just agreed…just exposed himself like this…. but then there was Vanoss…Evan…sat looking at him…smiling…no grinning…and before he knew it a grin of similar magnitude spread slowly over his face…. 

They talked for hours…. both animated…. both suddenly quiet…. but never awkward…it just felt right…. felt complete and Jonathon wished he had let Evan in before…they said their good buys and promised to speak again later that day. 

“You’re fucking gorgeous Delirious” were the last words that Jonathan heard as Evan disconnected the call. 

That night Jonathan lay in bed, he couldn’t sleep, he couldn’t settle, his mind working overtime…thinking of what Evan had said…the image of Evan…..his honey tanned skin, soft dark eyes, and that smile…that smile that said a thousand words to Jonathon without uttering a sound…...Closing his eyes and settling back into the bed, head resting on the soft pillow he let his hand wander slowly down his body, his fingers teasing and stroking his skin, his nipples, and then sliding further down beneath the waistband of his shorts…he was hot and hard as fuck. He gasped as his hand closed around his cock, holding it firmly as he slowly moved, up and down, fingers playing teasing and stroking………… 

Evan lay sprawled out, limbs dangling, mind spinning, racing…thinking…always thinking…always imagining what his best friend would look like…..and now…now Delirious had shown him…..he had finally got to see what he had dreamed about for so damn long and fuck but he was beautiful…Delirious…..the image so clearly etched into Evans mind……pale skin, dark hair, cropped and swept back off his face, soft lips that seemed to form a natural pout and crystal blue eyes that blazed out from the screen capturing Evan’s mind and with it all rational thought.…...he felt emotions, desires flooding his mind…. flooding his body and fuck but he was horny as hell …. he needed release…. he needed something…. he needed Jonathan……. he sighed as his hand touched his cock, stroking it and bringing himself to full hardness……god it felt good, his mind drifting to Jonathon, his beautiful face, his deep, deep blue eyes, his wicked sexy mouth, that pout. Images of Jonathan’s lips, those soft sweet lips clasped around his cock, sucking on him, tongue playing, sliding up and down his shaft, sucking him back deep, deep down into his throat, constricting around him, pulling him further towards the edge…Evans hand working faster…little gasps and moans escaping from his open mouth……… 

Delirious had never before been able to see so clearly……never felt anything quite so intense, he had wanted Evan for so, so long. His body moved and undulated as one hand fisted the sheets and the other worked himself, hips bucking up as his cock slipped smoothly in and out of his palm…and god but he was going to cum…. he could feel the pressure…. pleasure pooling in his guts…. could feel the tingle…. the shivers as they ran up his legs and his spine…. his cock leaking, throbbing and aching in his grip. 

Evan was close…ohh so, so close…..he could imagine Jonathan, underneath him, writhing and clawing at his back as he buried his cock deep inside him, hitting that sweet spot, making him arch and cry out with every single stroke, the look on Jonathan’s face as pleasure washed over him, how he would cry out Evan’s name…how he would beg and plead him to not stop….to never stop fucking him…..and oh god but he knew he was going to cum…the sensation building, spreading and pulsing with every new stroke of his hand…….. 

Jonathan came suddenly…caught off guard by the intensity, the deep throb that pulsed throughout his cock, spreading through his groin…. up his chest and down his thighs…… ” Evan…. oh god Evan….” He murmured as he drowned in the sensation, visions of Evan looking back up at him…eyes dark with desire…. lips swollen and cum dripping down his chin, looking at Jonathon from between his thighs…. the vision blurring as a deep sated sleep filtered through his body. 

“Jonathan!” …. Evan cried out as his orgasm hit…. arching his body…his hand clenching round his cock, drawing out every last drop of sensation, every last ounce of pleasure. He lay, chest rising and falling, breath still ragged, and he smiled…a strong happy smile……as his eyes closed and the image of H2O Delirious playing across his mind. 


End file.
